


Burning

by Nicxan



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Masochism, Name-Calling, Other, Sadism, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: It's another night with the whips.
Relationships: Rain | Water Ghoul/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Burning

**Author's Note:**

> Another one written for the Kinktober prompts -- this was Sadism and Masochism. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_ CRACK! _   
  
You cried out in pain and delight as the whips hit your back. The sting was something that would put most people off -- even you couldn’t deny it hurt. But the pain mixed with pleasure. It always left you a trembling mess.    
  
“Lucifer, look at you,” Rain purred. “You’re so fucking horny. Do you like being hit like this? Does it turn you on?”    
  
The sound of his silky smooth voice made you squirm in your bondage. Your arms were spread out, as were your legs. You were on your stomach on the bed, leaving your bare skin as a canvas for his cat-o’-nine tails. You stung all over -- your legs, your back, your ass ... and you loved every moment of it.    
  
Rain knew that, too. People were always fooled by his quiet demeanor on tour, but you knew his true nature. You relished in it. And he enjoyed your tolerance and need for pain. It was a useful arrangement -- one you wished you had pursued sooner. How much of this had you missed out on? Fuck, you didn’t even want to think about it.    
  
“I think it does.” You felt Rain’s eyes on your body. Was he looking at the way he had marked up your back? You half-heartedly tried to break free of the ropes once again to no avail. “What, you ashamed to admit it, slut? You don’t have to be.”    
  
Another crack of the whip. You jolted forward, gasping like the wind had been knocked out of you. The leather hitting your skin left a delightful sting, which was only compounded by hitting the other marks that had already been left.    
  
“Tell me you love it.”   
  
Your response was automatic. “Please, Rain! I need more!”    
  
You heard Rain click his tongue in disapproval. “You can beg better than that, slut.”   
  
This time, when the whips hit your back, you hardly noticed in your delirious state.    
  
“Rain, I need you to whip me! I want it to hurt! I love this! Please! Fuck, please, please,  _ please _ !”    
  
The whips on the cat-o’-nine tails went lower this time -- lower than you anticipated. You squeaked when each leather whip smacked your ass again, leaving it bright red and burning. Surely it matched your back, but you wiggled your ass just to tempt Rain into hitting it again. It worked. You squealed in utter delight, clenching your hands into fists and curling your toes.    
  
You just wish you could turn your head and watch Rain doing this to you.    
  
“Now that’s begging,” Rain purred. “You’re not going to have my cock tonight, but I’ll whip you until you come. That sound good to you? You won’t even be able to lay down tonight.”   
  
He meant every word and you knew it. Even the uniform you wore as a Sibling would sting as you slipped it on. Every step you took would be a reminder of what happened to you tonight, and while others would ask if you were okay, you would know the truth.    
  
And that made you scream in pleasure all the more as Rain continued to inflict the most euphoric pain on you that you could imagine.


End file.
